


More Than a Feeling

by dexter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Smut, this was a joke i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexter/pseuds/dexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama fucks his volleyball</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my beautiful best friend, Charlie

  
It had been one of the longest days I had ever experienced. I had woken up at 5, gotten ready for school, and executed just what the day had planned for a volleyball champion like myself. Practice, homework, lunch, socialization. It seemed all too familiar, and don't get me wrong, I didn't dislike school or getting up and around, it was just that I had something much more precious now, waiting at home, just for me.  
 

"I'm home!" I shouted into what seemed like a black oblivion, beginning to untie and take off my shoes. I placed them to the further left side of the entrance wall and stepped up into my house, fixing my bag's strap, which was resting on my shoulder.  
 

I immediately walked to and in my room, anticipation hitting me like 20 bullets. And there it was,  _He_  was, my volleyball. I instantly took my bag off my shoulder, letting it hit the carpeted floor.   
 

"I missed you." I called out to the striped volleyball, climbing and crawling onto my bed. It was just as I had left it, beautiful and majestic and lying on my white pillow, my bed made, everything about it perfect. I could feel myself getting hard.

I could feel a moan threatening to leave my throat as I ran my fingers over the volleyball's smooth, white exterior. My breathing was getting heavy, and I knew I couldn't hold it in for much longer. My parents were on a date, which wasn't exactly rare, but lucky considering tonight's situation. It had been a few days since I last had intercourse with my volleyball, and I was craving. I needed to. I  _needed it_.

I slowly picked up my volleyball from the place I had left it when I left this morning. It was cold, my volleyball was. I brought it's chilly self up to my face, rubbing it against my cheek, the smooth feeling of the ball making me even harder, if it were possible.

I brought the ball back down from my face and ran my fingers over it again, exploring every inch it had to offer, finding the spot,  _my_  spot, where I have fucked and will fuck the gorgeous volleyball. 

I laid myself down, the ball still in my clutch. I quickly pulled my shorts and boxers down to my knees, deciding after a few kicks of my clothing that I were exposed enough. I reached and leaned over to my bedside table's drawer, opening it and finding the half-empty lube bottle. I pumped out a few quarter-size droplets of the transparent liquid into my palm before I quickly rubbed the condiment all over my already-dripping cock and the volleyball's fuck-hole, my skin and the leather of the volleyball glistening. We were ready.

I quickly kissed the volleyball before bringing it down to my dick, lowering it's tight entrance down onto my pulsing head. "Shit." I cursed, it was impossibly tight. I already knew why, It was because I was so hard. Everything usually depended on how horny I was, and today was different. I couldn't control myself. I continued to lower the volleyball onto my cock, before the head of my dick was touching all that the volleyball's hole had to offer. 

I cursed again, before slowly beginning to move the volleyball up and down, my movements increasing by the second, my hips beginning to buck and thrust into the volleyball's every movement. It felt amazing. I bit my lip and ran my thumb over the volleyball, going faster, harder, pounding into the ball's gorgeous entrance.

I moaned, my mouth ajar, my head back and digging into my pillow and sheets. My toes were digging into my covers and I didn't even have the power to thrust anymore, my legs left my waist and abdomen mid-air as I continued to ride my volleyball, my arms becoming tired from constantly moving it up and down my dick. I was close.

A few more thrusts and moans was all it took before I were coming. I quickly pulled the volleyball off my dick and wrapped my hand around my slimey cock, pumping it a few times before cum came shooting out of my head, onto my covers, and I think even the floor. I gasped and moaned out, the volleyball the only thing on my intoxicated brain. My hand still firmly wrapped around my dick, I looked over at my volleyball. It had my hand sweat still on it due to how hard and forceful I were holding it, and there was pre-cum drizzling from the insides of it's hole. It was truly gorgeous, and I don't think I've ever cummed harder.

I wiped my hand off on a nearby tissue and tossed it into my trash bin before rolling over and embracing the volleyball, completely content. I were in love.


End file.
